Reisen Udongein Inaba/RicePigeon's second version
Ditching her toolbox from ''Scarlet Weather Rhapsody and instead opting for her tools from Antinomy of Common Flowers, RicePigeon's second take on Reisen takes a more offensive approach, sporting a slew of different projectiles for space control. With the ability to place wavelengths on the field, staying inside them for too long will buff Reisen's attacks and drive her opponent absolutely mad.'' ) |Image = File:RPReisen2-port.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot |Resolution = 320x240}} Gameplay Reisen is a five-button character using the buttons for her attacks, with being used exclusively for Optica Spectral. The function of differs depending on which "alignment" Reisen chooses at the beginning of the match; Type-A alignment allows to act as a Guilty Gear-styled Burst, which deals no damage but allows Reisen to gain 1000 Power on hit; Type-B alignment turns into either a launching Burst attack or an Alpha Counter if performed with , while the Type-C alignment turns into a Roman Cancel, allowing Reisen to prematurely cancel the animation of most of her attacks. Depending on the alignment that Reisen chooses at the beginning of the match, several alignment-specific mechanics become available to her that involve the use of her Spirit Meter; the method of filling up the Spirit Meter is dependent on which alignment Reisen chooses. When using Type-A, Reisen's Spirit Meter is filled slowly over time, as well as receiving damage. Reisen is able to perform a Bomb using , which consumes the entire Spirit Meter. Reisen can also access Spell Trance once she acquires 2000 Power, which allows her to use her Hypers for a fraction of their normal Power cost, but gradually drains her Power over time; if Reisen's Spirit Meter is full during this time, Reisen can also perform "Lunar Rabbit's Risky Reward (Lunatic Jackpot)", but will consume her entire Spirit Meter and ends Spell Trance. If Type-B is selected, Reisen can perform a Just Defend by blocking an attack at a very frame specific moment; this will fill her Spirit Gauge by a small amount. Selecting Type-B will also change Reisen's grounded forward run into a dash; while this only travels a limited distance and cannot be extended or jumped out of, it grants Reisen with projectile invincibility during the forward movement, and allows her to gain a small amount of Spirit for each projectile "grazed" in this manner. While blocking, a Guard Cancel Counter can be performed at the cost of 25% of her Spirit Gauge. Reisen can also perform a Bomb with , but now has different properties; Bombs in this alignment will only use 50% of the Spirit Meter and will launch an opponent on hit; unlike the Type-A alignment, Bombs in Type-B can be cancelled into from any Normal attack. In this alignment, "Lunar Rabbit's Risky Reward (Lunatic Jackpot)" can be performed with 1000 Power and at least 50% Spirit Meter, and will consume all available Spirit on use, but it's damage will be directly proportional to the amount consumed. Alternatively, Reisen can enter Spell Rage with at least 50% Spirit, which will increase all damage dealt by 15% for a limited time. If the Type-C alignment is chosen, the Spirit Meter increased whenever Reisen performs any type of forward movement or deals damage to the opponent, and can also perform up to two air dashes per jump instead of one. Reisen can prematurely cancel the animation of any non-throw attack and immediately return to an idle state at the cost of 50% of her Spirit Meter, allowing her to either extend combos or make normally unsafe moves unpunishable. With 1000 Power, Reisen can also activate Spell Overdrive, which grants her a time-limited buff that not only allows her to jump cancel many of her ground Normals, but also allows her to cancel her Normals into her Normals, at the expense of some damage. Reisen can also perform any of her Hypers besides "Lunar Rabbit's Risky Reward (Lunatic Jackpot)" free of Power cost, but immediately causes the mode to end on use. Reisen is an offensive zoning character that sports many projectile-based tools that allow her to play both offensively and defensively. Both Lunatic Shotgun and Medicine Chest allow her to control space. While Disbelief Aspect can control space to some extent, the projectiles are extremely short range; however, the recovery animation of this move can be dash cancelled out of regardless of which alignment was chosen at the beginning of the match, giving the move some use as an offensive cover tool. While the version of Disorder Eye is the only one capable of hitting an opponent, the and versions still retain use as a teleport for repositioning, either allowing Reisen to create mix-up opportunities or as an evade. Perhaps the most unique feature is Insanity Waves, which produces a visible field that disappears if Reisen is hit; as long as the opponent is inside this field, Reisen will build up her Insanity Gauge; once this gauge is completely filled, Reisen will enter Full Insanity mode and all of Reisen's Specials and certain Hypers will gain passive buffs when used, which will deplete the gauge. Alternatively, Reisen can also fill this gauge by grabbing the opponent or by using "Stare of the Hazy Phantom Moon (Lunatic Red Eyes)" or "Lunar Rabbit's Risky Reward (Lunatic Jackpot)". Outside of the Type-B alignment, Reisen has no true reversal options outside of "Stare of the Hazy Phantom Moon (Lunatic Red Eyes)", which costs meter. "Lunar Surface Ricochet (Lunatic Double)" also requires specific spacing setups in order to get the most out of the move, as improper spacing can cause the entirely of the move to whiff. Both Reisen's aerial and jumping + Normals are useful due to their ability to hit multiple times, but have a much floatier velocity compared to her other aerial Normals, thus leaving her vulnerable. While Reisen does appear to have A.I.-related coding in the character's files, it is not used and instead uses M.U.G.E.N's default A.I. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Only usable if Type-A Aligment is selected prior to match Cannot be cancelled into from Normals Uses 100% Spirit Meter Gains 25% Spirit Meter on hit Gains 1000 Power on hit|}} |On hit: On block: Only usable if Type-A Aligment is selected prior to match Uses 500 Power|}} | Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Uses 50% Spirit Meter|}} during blockstun| Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Uses 25% Spirit Meter|}} | During Full Insanity: Hitbox size increased|}} | During Full Insanity: |}} | [ ] for follow-up Follow-up: During Full Insanity: , lasts 4 seconds or until Reisen is hit, effects end when mist disappears, opponent leaves mist, or if Reisen is hit|}} | During Full Insanity: |}} | and versions: , Teleport version: During Full Insanity: , loses Teleport properties|}} 'Hypers' | During Full Insanity: Projectiles bounce 2 additional times Uses Ends Spell Overdrive on use|}} | During Full Insanity: Uses Ends Spell Overdrive on use|}} | Gains Insanity Gauge on hit Uses Ends Spell Overdrive on use|}} | Completely fills Insanity Gauge on hit Only usable if Type-A or Type-B Alignments are selected prior to match Type-A Alignment: Can only be used during Spell Trance, Uses 100% Spirit Meter, reduces Power to 0, ends Spell Trance on use Type-B Alignment: Requires 50% Spirit Meter, uses 1000 Power, consumes all available Spirit Meter on use, damage scales with amount of Spirit Meter consumed|}} 'Others' / just before blockstun|Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Negates damage taken Gains 30 Spirit|}} during attack animation|Only usable if Type-C Alignment is selected prior to match Returns Reisen to idle state Uses Spirit Meter|}} |[ ] or [ ] to change position of field Builds Insanity Gauge while opponent is inside the field|}} |Only usable if Type-A Alignment is selected prior to match Requires 2000 Power Gradually reduces Power to 0 Reduces Power cost of Hypers to 250 Ends when Power reaches 0 or if "Lunar Rabbit's Risky Reward (Lunatic Jackpot)" is used|}} |Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Requires 50% Spirit Meter Consumes all available Spirit Meter on use Increases damage dealt by 20% Duration dependent on how much Spirit Meter is consumed|}} |Only usable if Type-C Alignment is selected prior to match Uses 1000 Power All Normals gain and all Hypers cost 0 Power for 8 seconds All Normals gain ability to cancel into Normals Reduces damage dealt by attacks by 15% Changes Spirit Meter cost of Dash Cancel to 33% Ends after 8 seconds or if any Hyper is used|}} 'Palette Gallery' 's colors) |File:RPReisen2pal3.png|1,3 ( 's colors) |File:RPReisen2pal4.png|1,4 (Reisen's Imperishable Night colors) |File:RPReisen2pal5.png|1,5 (Eirin Yagokoro's colors) |File:RPReisen2pal6.png|1,6 (Kaguya Houraisan's colors) |File:RPReisen2pal7.png|1,7 (Reisen's Scarlet Weather Rhapsody colors) |File:RPReisen2pal8.png|1,8 ( 's colors) |File:RPReisen2pal9.png|1,9 ( 's colors) |File:RPReisen2pal10.png|1,10 (Reisen's Phantasmagoria of Flower View alternate colors) |File:RPReisen2pal11.png|1,11 (D.Va's colors) |File:RPReisen2pal12.png|1,12 (Hol Horse's colors) |Palnote=3}} 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos Smoke072's Mugen Reisen vs Asuna Trivia *The majority of system mechanics available in the Type-A, Type-B, and Type-C alignments are borrowed from various other fighting games; **Type-A's Bomb mechanic and Spirit gauge heavily resemble the Gold Burst from the Guilty Gear series, while Spell Trance heavily resembles Shadow Frenzy from Persona 4: Arena. **Type-B's Spirit gauge and Last Word mechanics are heavily inspired by Street Fighter 4's Revenge Gauge. The ability to Just Defend and Guard Cancel are both taken from Garou: Mark of the Wolves and Street Fighter Alpha, respectively. Type-B's Bomb mechanic behaves similar to One More! Burst from Persona 4: Arena, while Spell Rage resembles a similar powerup found in the N-Groove of Capcom Vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001. The behavior of Type-B's grounded forward dash is inspired by the Graze mechanic found in the Touhou Project fighting game spinoffs, starting with Immaterial and Missing Power. **Type-C's Spirit Gauge and Dash Cancel both behave very similar to Guilty Gear's Tension Gauge and Roman Cancel mechanics, respectively, with the latter also taking inspiration from Street Fighter 4's Focus Attack Dash Cancel mechanic. Spell Overdrive borrows aspects from both Street Fighter Alpha 2's Custom Combo system and The King of Fighters 2002 Ultimate Match's MAX Mode mechanic. *Although "Lunar Rabbit's Risky Reward (Lunatic Jackpot)" is not a spell card that Reisen has ever used in Touhou Project, it's name ties in with the unique naming scheme of Reisen's spell cards having two names; one derived from its kanji spelling, and the other derived from it's katakana pronunciation. **The move is also loosely based on a combination of Reisen's Last Word in Antinomy of Common Flowers and Hol Horse's Hypers from both JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle. Likewise, Reisen's Medicine Chest Special also bears a resemblance to one of Hol Horse's Specials. Furthering the connection is the fact that the colors of Reisen's 12th palette is based on Hol Horse himself. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Five-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Custom Combo Category:Characters with a Roman Cancel Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Forward Run Category:Characters with a Just Defend Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2018 }}